Cecil Massimo
Character Outline Almost always found in formal attire; Cecil tends to have an old fashioned style. Most of the time, he uses a pocket watch to tell time, and his clothes are mostly made of silk. His hair is usually red. His eyes have been seen in a variety of color, but if you ask him what they are naturally he will always say white. A brief list of the things he likes is; Philo-Astrology; Music; Art; Fine Dinning, and he is experienced in many skills of old battles, like cannonry and geo-navigation. Personality Cecil, during his life, has gone through many changes. In doing so, at many different times has been seen swapping between a handful of different moods and personalities. A common trait that may be seen almost all the time is mainly his love for most music. Although, it is usually classical music he tends to like, and calls Dub-Step "The Headache Machine." Often times, he also indudges in the expensive things in life. To him, fun always has a price; "money or blood" as he refers to it. History Born in Austria, at a young age joined an underground federal program. At first he thought of it as a liberation group, but after learning of its defection to another unnamed group, it is said he slaughtered his previous so-called friends, and in doing so formed a sense of what he calls "weak bonds" that hold people together. After a short career in the composing field; he moved to Italy. Doing so, he joined Varia during a brief meeting, before the start of the story events. Now that he has returned to Varia; his stature as a member of Kokuyo was recently formed, as he holds the Segno Ring, given to him when he returned. The 13 Arcs Recovery Arc Cecil, after a brief sighting, joined Varia as the Storm, but in his return replaces the old Mist. Arcobaleno Seal Arc Away during arc. Millefiore Arc There are currently 5 sub-arcs in this arc. Genkishi Revenge Arc Cecil was not seen in this Arc. Defense Arc Cecil was not seen in this Arc. Lone illusionist Arc Cecil was said to be a Kokuyo guardian, a wielder of a hell ring. He is only spoken of by Saturn in this arc, but he will be seen in the future. 13th Succession Arc N/A at this moment. Mare War Arc Cecil had been the defensive coordinator during this, but due to the issues going at the time, he ended being enraged while doing so. Thanks to Anti's resignation, Cecil showing only annoyance for it, had to get everyone focused back into the War. The original plan at first was he was to kill Ghost with his void but ended up having to kill Torikabuto, the Mist Millefiore, four times. After doing so, he recieve the S-Rank Mare ring and his carnage box. He still plans on killing Ghost when he mets the foe on the battlefield. After this, Jupiter soon promoted Cecil to his newest rank, the Varia Captain, to replace Anti. Weapons and Abilities Cecil, as we he was a compuser a short time, was given a gift from an unnamed friend of his. This was his favorite sword, named "Save the Queen," original used in ceremonial duels. 'Techniques' *'La Termina (The End)': A Reality of Cecil's own making. "A physical dream" he calls it, and he made it all from use of his flames. *'Grande Spettacolo! (Grand Performance!)': Cecil's most singature illusion to use as an offensive technique. By using his Mist flames, and a slight use of Storm, he creates sounds waves that flood the victim's thoughts completely. As the foe listens more to the sound, it becomes stronger and demands more attention. In the end, the trick takes up all the thoughts of the enemy, causing them to be practically brain dead, only to have to listen to an infinite noise forever. *'L'esercito Morto (The Dead Army)': La Termina skill. An army of the fallen, all taken to The End by Cecil himself, one by one. *'Inverso Pala (Reverse Blade)': A common battle technique for Cecil. With the use of his sword's absorbsion and ditribution abilities, he takes in a foe's attack and dispels it onto them. He used this attack to defeat the Real Mist Wreath. 'Equipment' 'Weaponry' *''"Save the Queen"... Cecil's primary blade. This sword itself has a property, that of which being absorbsion and distribution. With this, he may take in and release an flame, but in order to release it must first be absorbed to an equal value. Made of an alloy of platinum and osmium, it is unbreakable to an earthly object. *"Deck of Spades"... An inherited weapon from Daemon Spade. Although Cecil has unknowingly modified it. He does not want to add details to the upgrade. *"Realm Trident"... Mukuro Rokudo's old weapon. Cecil found it whilst visiting his mentor's grave, as it is revieled the Cecil's personal mission was to train with Mukuro. 'Box Abilities' ''"Scorpione"... Cecil's first box animal. This animal had dual flames, a combination of Mist and his own Void. Due to this, the scorpion may destroy the repair all it needs to. It has extremely high defense, and well balanced offence. A golden hue its hind has, and its tips are a metallic form. "Carnage"... Cecil also holds Torikabuto's Carnage box. When used, this give him the ability to grow wings and mantain flight. Along with this, he may also use the techniques Torikabuto used before. 'Ring Collection' *Right Thumb... *Right Index... Old Varia Ring Storm *Right Middle... Mare Ring Mist & Varia Ring Mist *Right Ring... Old Vongola Ring Cloud *Right Little... Fake Mare Ring Clear *Left Little... Scorpio Ring Animal Box *Left Ring... Fake Mare Ring Lightning *Left Middle... Nightsky Ring Void *Left Index... Segno Ring Hell Ring *Left Thumb...